Zoey McMullen
''Zoey McMullen ''is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls ''and ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''for Cartoon Network; for Disney XD, focusing on a 6-year old girl living in a town mostly populated by talking anthropomorphic animals. The series premiered on September 17, 2009 with three seasons, and ending on July 26, 2012. The show then aired on Disney Channel as well starting with the second season's episode "Big Girl Zoey". Premise The show's titular protagonist is a smart Canadian-American 6-year old girl named Zoey McMullen, who is the only human citizen in Theodore Street, a town populated with talking anthropomorphic animals. Her friends are a teenage jackalope named Jackie, a huge bumbling elephant named Melissa, a coyote named Conrad and a cabbit named Cindy (who debuted near the end of Season 2). Characters Main characters * 'Zoey McMullen '(voiced by Selena Gomez; occasionally by Demi Lovato): The main protagonist of the show and also the only human character. She is a 6-year old Canadian-American who lives in Theodore Street, and is quite smart for her age. Her body design is recognizably identical to the Powerpuff Girls, characters also created by Craig McCracken. She has black hair with a ponytail, one red eye and one green eye, an indigo short sleeved t-shirt and red sneakers. There are instances throughout the show that hint her Canadian heritage, such as occasionally ending sentences with "eh" and her favorite food being pancakes with maple syrup. Her parents are never seen or heard of in the show. * 'Jackie "Jackson" Jackalope '(voiced by Benjamin Diskin): A 16-year old jackalope who is Zoey's closest friend. He wears only a black jacket. He behaves like a stereotypical teenager; skateboarding, eating pizza, listening to hip-hop music, etc. That being said, he still cares about Zoey and her other friends. He mentions his father on rare times throughout the series, who, like Zoey's parents, is never seen. * 'Melissa Trumpets '(voiced by Mary Tyler Moore): A large 36-year old elephant who is one of Zoey's friends. She wears a pink polo shirt and denim pants. She is often clumsy and bumbling, which tends her to accidentally hurt her friends, mostly by sitting on them; Zoey being her most unfortunate victim. In spite of all these, she is still a nice woman elephant. * 'Conrad Howlington '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A 25-year old coyote who is another friend of Zoey's. He wears a white tank top and black pants. He works a night job as a disc jockey at the Theodore Street Club. At home, he does stereotypical adult things like watching TV, doing housework, etc. * 'Cindy Cabbitson '(voiced by Janice Kawaye): A 13-year old cabbit (half-cat, half-rabbit) who only wears a yellow sweater with a smiley face on it, which mirrors her every expression. She debuted in the Season 2 episode ''"The New Friend", in which she nearly got robbed by a weasel crook until Zoey fearlessly drove the crook away, and then she got included as one of Zoey's friends. She is one of the only two characters in the show to be based on a mythological hybrid; the first being Jackie (a jackalope). She is quite ditzy but caring, and she enjoys reading novels and playing paddleball. Supporting characters * 'Dr. Slithers '(voiced by Tom Kenny): A rattlesnake scientist who works at the Theodore Laboratories. Much like The Powerpuff Girls ''character Sanford "Snake" Ingleberry, he hisses on the letter "s" every time he says a word containing that letter. He speaks with a German accent. * '''Mr. Nutmeg '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A tall, anthropomorphic human-sized squirrel who works as the news anchorman of Theodore Street. * 'Annieconda Slithers '(voiced by Tara Strong): Dr. Slithers' wife who, as her name suggests, is an anaconda. She loves her husband dearly, often giving him ideas for inventions. She is also on good terms with Zoey and her friends too. Addtional Voices Jack Macbrayer April Winchell Frank Welker Dee Bradley Baker Tara Strong Eric Bauza David Jason Jade Lianna Peters Episodes See List of Zoey McMullen episodes Gallery Zoey McMullen title card.png|The title card of the show. Zoey McMullen.png|The show's protagonist, Zoey McMullen Zoey McMullen and PPG.png|The differences between Zoey and the Powerpuff Girls. Zoey McMullen poster.png|Promotional poster for Season 2. Disney Channel Zoey McMullen poster.png|Poster for Disney Channel. Melissa Trumpets.png|Melissa Trumpets Jackie Jackalope.png|Jackie Jackalope Conrad Howlington.png|Conrad Howlington Cindy Cabbitson.png|Cindy Cabbitson (debuted in the Season 2 episode "The New Friend") Zoey McMullen leaning on her logo.png|Zoey leaning on her show's logo. Zoey McMullen title card base.png|The background used for the title cards (Season 1 only) Zoey McMullen credits background.png|The background used in the credits. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation (Zoey McMullen).png Produced by Disney Television Animation (Zoey McMullen).png Zoey with Selena Gomez.png|Zoey with her voice actress, Selena Gomez. Disney Channel Wand ID (Zoey McMullen).png|Zoey draws the Disney Channel logo in this Wand ID. Used from 2010-2011. Disney Channel ID (Zoey McMullen).png|This ident shows Zoey lying on grass looking at the sky. Used from 2011-2012. Crew * 'Executive Producers: '''Craig McCracken, Lauren Faust, Clayton Morrow * '''Producer: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * '''Writers: '''Amy Keating Rogers, Lauren Faust, Craig McCracken, Steven Banks, Cindy Morrow, Clayton Morrow, Genndy Tartakovsky, Don Shank, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Chris Savino, Timothy Björklund, Dave Thomas, Aaron Springer, Gene Grillo, Charlie Bean * '''Directors: '''Craig McCracken, Genndy Tartakovsky, Randy Myers, Robert Alvarez, John McIntyre, Timothy Björklund, Lauren Faust, Gary Conrad, Chris Savino * '''Storyboards: '''Craig McCracken, Brian Larsen, Don Shank, Fred Gonzales, Lyndon Ruddy, Dave Thomas, Zac Moncrief, Mark O'Hare, William Reiss, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Charlie Bean * '''Character Designers: '''Craig McCracken, Lynne Naylor * '''Animation Production: '''Rough Draft Korea, Toon City, Synergy Animation * '''Music: '''James L. Venable, Peter Lurye, Stephen James Taylor Video game A video game titled ''Zoey McMullen: A Tale of Two Zoeys was released to the Nintendo DS, Wii and PlayStation 3 on November 17, 2010. Tropes Zoey McMullen/Tropes Novel series Between 2010 and 2012, while the show was still in production, Craig McCracken created a four-book series of novels entitled Zoey McMullen: Adventures in Theodore Street, focusing on Zoey and her friends as they deal with small problems like worrying about friendship, lost valuables, coping with the absence of a friend and difficulty in writing a good book. Trivia * This is Craig McCracken's first show for Disney, the second being Wander Over Yonder. * Zoey's body design is identical to Craig McCracken's other creations, The Powerpuff Girls. This led to some people arguing whether she is a PPG ripoff or really a Craig McCracken creation. * Theodore Street is said to be a city in the United States, but it's exact location is made unclear. It is possibly implied to be a city in New York or California, but it's never confirmed. * The show shares a similar art and animation style with Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls ''and Nickelodeon's ''My Life as A Teenage Robot, given that both ''PPG ''and ''ZM ''were created by Craig McCracken. Episodes animated by Rough Draft tend to show this, while Toon City-animated episodes are slightly more fluid. * This show is considered more sillier compared to Craig McCracken's other shows due to occasional use of surreal humor. This is mostly noticeable in episodes directed by Timothy Björklund. * Some episodes are co-written by Selena Gomez. * This is Selena Gomez's only role in an animated series. Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Animated series Category:Disney series Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Series Category:Zoey McMullen Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Disney TV Animation Category:Disney Television Animation